


Foundations

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Anniversary Peg & BJ!, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: "You know this is technically trespassing."Peg and BJ visit Stinson Beach.





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts), [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts).



> Happy Anniversary to Peg & BJ (May 23) ♥

There's a sunflower tucked behind Peggy's ear, and three freckles on her nose, and a rare blue sky above them, and he can hear the waves crashing on the beach nearby.

"You know this is technically trespassing," Peg points out, her fingers intertwining with his against the checkerboard red and white of the picnic blanket. 

"It was  _ your _ idea," BJ points out, turning his head sideways to look at her.

She laughs. "Maybe. But worth it?"

He doesn't know what she's asking, but the answer comes naturally. "Worth it. Unquestionably."

There's a shiny gold ring on her finger, and it's so beautiful when it catches the sun that he just has to lift her hand to kiss it. "You smell like a garage."

"Well, the bike was acting up," she says rationally. "We're lucky it got us out here at all."

"And if we get stranded?"

"A story to tell the grandkids."

"I forgot," he says dryly. "I married a daredevil."

She leans in to kiss him, briefly, softly. "You knew what you were getting into, so don't even try that one."

He grins, and grins wider when she leans into him, watching him play with her hands.

"Darling, you're forgetting a part. You're supposed to start with 'this little piggy...'"

"I think I have more important things on my mind," he tells her. 

She doesn't even flinch. "Oh?"

"Like the house we're going to build here someday," he teases. "Your mind is filthy, Peggy Jane, and I love you for it."

"Filthy mind, clean heart," she says breezily. "But go on, tell me about the house, darling, I don't mind."

"It'll be two stories," he starts, excited, and then sighs when she affects to snore. "Apparently I married a daredevil  _ and  _ a comedian."

She grins, her eyes opening again. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Two stories," he says, unfolding two of her fingers, and then another two. "Four bedrooms."

"Four?" Peg raises an eyebrow, and God, he wants to kiss her, so he does.

"Mmm. Everyone should have four bedrooms. What if we make a lot of friends?"

"I see your point," she says, relaxing. "Though it wouldn't... be  _ awful  _ if those bedrooms had kids in them."

"That too," he says, squeezing her hand. "But I figured we'd save that talk for the  _ fourth  _ day of being married, and now you’ve ruined all my plans."

"It's an ongoing negotiation," she says with a laugh. "Like peace talks or something."

"Or something," he agrees.

"Though if it's kids we're talking about, I don't know how much peace there will be," she says, and grins. "What else?"

"The master bedroom will have an attached bathroom, just for us. One with a huge tub."

"Big enough for two?" she asks, clearly remembering the tiny tub they’ve crammed into once or twice in their little Mill Valley house. 

His thumb circles over the lines of her palm, pausing on the freckle she has below her pinky. “Mmm. Indubitably.”

Her breath catches in her throat. “What else?”

“Oh, a study. Each.”

“ _ Each _ ? Why should I get my own study?”

“For when you hang out your shingle,” he says. “Peggy Hayden, real estate agent.”

“Peggy  _ Hunnicutt _ ,” she corrects him, and it’s overwhelming and simple all at once. “Real estate agent. Not quite so good as Dr. Hunnicutt, MD, but…”

“You’re right,” he agrees. “It’s better.”

“Flatterer.”

“And there will be a garden,” he says, ignoring her. “With flowers.”

“What else  _ would _ you grow in a garden?”

“Fruits and veggies, smart alec.” He makes a face at her and she makes one back. “And a garage so you can tinker to your heart’s desire.”

“Tinker, hah,” she says, wrinkling up her nose. “You know I’m doing a damn sight more than tinkering out there, keeping you in the lifestyle you’re accustomed to.”

“Yes, but if I say tinkering I don’t feel so bad for all the things I’m going to do when I see you in those coveralls you wear.”

“They hardly inspire lust, I should think,” she says dryly.

“Well maybe not to the average man, but they sure inspire something in  _ me _ .”

“BJ?”

“Yes?”

“I’m beginning to think you’re a pervert.”

He laughs. “Maybe. You want to hear more?”

“I think so. Though if it involves my coveralls-”

“It involves me and you, and  _ us _ .” He blushes, and to cover it up, he presses a kiss to Peggy’s palm, before folding her fingers over it, before returning it to her. “And this place.”

“Then I don’t need more,” she says in return, pulling him into a kiss. And then she pulls back for a second. “What about a dog?”

“Let’s get a dozen,” he tells her, and then seals it with a kiss. 


End file.
